


Storm

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, Gay, Hurt and comfort, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, dash of angst, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Sirius wakes up from a storm and needs cuddling.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Storm

The four Marauders were tucked away in their beds, sleeping the night away, dreams going through their minds. It wasn't till a loud boom struck, jerking Sirius awake. He panted heavily and glanced at the window not far from his bed, wind roared ferociously, lightly cackled treacherously and the thunder rumbled deafeningly in the distance. This was enough to get Sirius scared out of his wit's.

He shook violently under the big blanket covering most of his body, the only thing peeking out from underneath were his head. He rolled over to his side, curling up in a ball. A strand of his raven hair fell into his face, it tingled against his skin but he was too scared to move it. The booming sounds continued for a short period of time, Sirius' eyes squeezed shut while it happened.

The moment the sounds had stopped he rolled on his back, using his arms to sit himself up and threw the blanket over himself. Swinging his legs over, he pushed himself off of the matress and walked over to one of the beds.

He shook the sleeping figure in bed. "Remus," he hissed, nudging his shoulder.

He heard him grumble and turn around, sitting up, letting his hand spread across the small wooden table, grasping something that glinted into the light of the sudden flash of lightning.

"You aren't Remus," Sirius said bewildered, trying hardly not to wince from the shock of lightening.

"No," the messy haired boy had said, his hair was usally messy but while sleep it looked even worse, like a hurricane had passed through, his hair sticking out more than usual. He slid his glasses on his nose and grabbed his wand as well, lighting it's tip to get a better look at the one in front of him.

"Sorry," Sirius mumbled sheepishly, moving away from his bed.

James held his arms outstretched at each side of his body to stretch and let out a small yawn. "I can still help."

Sirius stopped and turned to his best friend. "I know but.."

"Ah," James said lamely. "I get it. I know when I'm not wanted."

"James, it's not like that."

"No, no. I get it. I'm tired anyways," James then said a quick goodnight and got rid of the light, taking his glasses off and laid himself back down.

Sirius rolled his eyes and moved to the other bed, shaking what he knew for sure was Remus' shoulder.

It took him a few tries before hearing Remus shift around in his covers. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, sitting up when seeing his boyfriend.

"What's wrong? Have a nightmare?" He asked groggily.

"No... I'm scared of the storm.." Sirius said embarrassed, being grateful for the darkness in the room not being able to show his visible blush across his face. 

Remus scooted aside and gestured for Sirius to sit down beside him which he did, curling up at his side, jumping at the sound of thunder. His heart beat calmed down when feeling Remus' arm brush against his back gently in a comforting way, making Sirius feel more relaxed and calm.

"I love you," Sirius muttered into his chest.

"I love you too, puppy," Remus mumbled, running his fingers through Sirius' inky black hair. The two eventually got tired and fell asleep, Sirius drifting off to sleep in his lovers arms. Being able to sleep despite the storm outside. Thanks to Remus, he helped him conquer his fear. This was one of the many reasons Sirius' heart longed for Remus' presence when they were apart. 

He always seemed to know how to warm his heart.


End file.
